1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power control module. Particularly, the invention relates to a power control module capable of enabling or disabling a power supply function according to a contact state between a plug and a socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply of a portable electronic device is generally controlled by a power control module. Generally, the power control module can be connected to a power adapter through a power socket, so as to use an external power to supply power to the whole system (for example, supply an operating voltage of an internal circuit and charge a battery, etc.). Therefore, the power control module is an indispensable component of the portable electronic device, which is continuously ameliorated by various manufacturers. However, there are still many problems in safety and reliability of the power control module.
For example, in an actual operation, a plug is probably not inserted into the power socket completely, and the power socket and the plug have a poor contact. Such abnormal contact state may increase a contact impedance between the plug and the power socket, which may result in a fact that a temperature of the power control module is continually increased. Moreover, once the above situation lasts for a long time, a plastic mechanism in the module is probably deformed, or even the whole power control module is burned. In addition, the power socket may become loose during utilization to cause a poor contact between the power socket and the plug, which may also cause the above problem.
Therefore, it is an important issue to be developed in design of the power control module to avoid overheat or burn-out of the power control module due to a poor contact between the power socket and the plug.